


The Bet

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit, Egotober, Fluff, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos, card tricks, egotober2018, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jacksepticeye fanfiction, jameson is an innocent boy, jameson uses sign language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Marvin decides to to show Jameson a card trick.Based off the second prompt of Egotober, "deceit."





	The Bet

He was stunned into silence, watching the pale white cards flit and flutter across his field of vision. How his good friend could do this, the silent man did not know. All he knew was that he was damn good at it. 

“Would you like to see a trick I’ve been working on?” Marvin asked while blowing a strand of hair off his mask. 

_Sure,_ the nonchalant reply was accompanied by a forcefully casual shrug.

As soon as the word was uttered, the cards were arranged in Marvin’s skilled hands. Shadows were cast on his blue eyes when his mask was pushed forward in concentration. “You’re going to choose a card, shuffle the deck, and I will find it in two tries. Do you believe that I can do it?”

_No,_ Jameson signed honestly, if not sheepishly.

“Do you want to put some weight to your claim?” Somewhere behind the cat mask, Jameson knew there was a wiggling eyebrow.

Without a reply, JJ slapped a ten euro note on the rowan wood table, an action soon mimicked by Marvin. “Let the game begin,” the magician smirked. A deck of 52 cards was placed on the table between them. “Please shuffle the deck.”

JJ smiled and mixed the cards to his liking. Then he gently passed the deck back to Marvin, who fanned the cards out across the table. With a few flicks of his wrist, he made the entire deck flip sides and return to its original orientation. “Pick a card,” a smirk falls across his lips at the cliche, “but don’t show it to me.”

Once the card is returned to its place in the spread, Marvin quickly gathered them up and began shuffling them. After showing that the other’s card disappeared, he fanned the deck out once again. “Pull out a card.”

The mute man was taken aback. _Any card? Really?_

“Yep!”

_Well okay…_ he chose one right in the middle.

“Flip it right side up. Is that your card?”

Jameson silently laughed. It was a six of hearts, not a queen of clubs. _Nope! You have one more try._

“Place it face up back in the deck.” There was a pause as Marvin counted six cards away from the one that was first chosen. “Is… this your card?” He produced a queen of clubs with a flourish.

_Jumping jehoshaphat! How did you do that?_

Marvin laughed and slid the twenty pounds over to his side of the table. “A magician never tells his secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while :) While this account may have been a little inactive, my Tumblr has been super busy! Be sure to check it out!


End file.
